darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Are You Freddy For Ready/The Swordsmen's Guide to the Elemental
This is just a rough draft of the guide. I am still tweaking it. So far I have gotten all the Basic Elementals. Introduction Hello, Swordsmen. This is a guide to help you learn about the Elementals and how to take them out. Elementals have a wide variety of powers that they are able to learn with time. They may be powerful, but they have their weaknesses. This guide will highlight those weaknesses and teach you how to exploit them. Keep in mind that you are only to exploit these weaknesses should the elemental in question be using their abilities for evil. Elementals Fire Fire is a basic element. They can be highly dangerous. Known Powers There are three known powers that Fire can use. Create Fire The Fire Elemental can create and throw fire. This is pretty basic, but also very dangerous. Immunity to Fire The Fire Elemental is immune to all things Fire, being able to walk through it without injury. Burn Things They can burn things by touch. Strategies Metal Arrows Since regular arrows can be burnt by the Fire Elemental, it is best to use Metal Arrows that can't be burned by them. =Notes = If the Fire Elemental is traveling with the Metal Elemental, then Metal Arrows are not ideal, as the Metal Elemental can manipulate them. Either take out the Metal Elemental first or use Explosive Arrows. Anything Water Fire and Water don't mix. Therefore, attacking them in the rain or on a lake/river is ideal. =Notes = If fighting on the Water, it is best to get them on a wooden object, such as a boat. That way, they will be at risk of burning down the boat, sending them into the water. Additional Notes After attempting to burn down a city, Addy Johnathan turned to ash. It is unknown why this is. Wind Wind is a basic element. They can be dangerous given the circumstances. Known Powers There are three known powers that Wind can use. Make the Wind Blow/Stop The Wind Elemental is known for being able to stop and start a gust of wind. This is problematic if fighting the Wind Elemental in a high area, but not much on the ground. Create Tornados The Wind Elemental also has the ability to create Tornados. This can be very problematic unless underground. Remove/Create Gas in an Area The final power that is known is the ability to remove and create gas in an area. This can be problematic in a closed environment, as they could create poisonous gases. Strategies Underground Fighting the Wind Elemental underground is a good strategy as wind can't reach there. This gets rid of the Wind Elemental's main ability. =Notes = If the Wind Elemental can create gases, this strategy is not ideal. If in this situation, don't engage directly, and instead killing them quietly. Additional Notes No Additional Notes Water Water is a basic element. They aren't very lethal. Known Powers There are known powers that Water can use. Breathing Underwater The Water Elemental can breath underwater indefinitely. Make it Rain The Water Elemental has the ability to make it rain. This isn't very useful unless they are fighting Fire. Move Water The Water Elemental can move water. This can be effective if they are near a water source. Strategies Away from Water Fighting away from water is ideal, as if they are near water, they can control it or escape by going into it. =Notes = If the Water Elemental summons rain, they will be able to use the rain to their advantage. This will make this strategy harder. Additional Notes No Additional Notes Earth Earth is a basic element. They are highly dangerous. Known Powers Move Rocks The Earth Elemental can move rocks with their mind. They can also use this to create buildings, hurl rocks, and create deadly traps and objects, such as a spike fall. Create 'Golems' One of the most dangerous things an elemental can do is create Golems. The Earth Elemental is one of the few that can do this. Strategies Artificial Areas It is best to fight the Earth Elemental in an artificial arena with little to no rock. This will get rid of there main ability, leave them with just the weapon that they may or may not carry. =Notes = If the Earth Elemental is wearing earth material, like a rock bracelet or something of the like, this strategy won't be as effective, but will still be better then attacking on a mountain. Additional Notes Explosive Arrows are preferred when engaging the Earth Elemental as the rock can be blown up. Category:Blog posts